Amor Vincit Omnia
by perdirent ange
Summary: cras amet qui nunquam amavit; quique amavit, cras amet...May he love tomorrow who has never loved before; And may he who has loved, love tomorrow as well;
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys...I haven't been here in a while and I totally forgot what my old account was so...I've decide to create a new one ...and please do take it easy on me...this is actually the first fic I've been working on...anyhow please read and review...any constructive criticism would be good however flames disguised as constructive criticism is NOT....

DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything but the King Arthur DVD that i have and my over active imagination taking form...sight...shame...;p

* * *

CHAPTER I 

She was floating. Her mind suspended in the air cut off from reality. Peace, that had always evaded her, now opening its arms and embracing her, keeping her safe. If she could just stay there, warm and protected, pain ebbing away from her like snake skin. She knew though that time would find her soon enough, claiming her and thrusting her back to where her body was. At this thought she felt peace slowly depart from her and pain taking over, overwhelming her that she had drawn blood by biting her lips so hard to stop herself from crying out.

Her senses hazily picking up the silent whimpers outside the metal door. The boy was now awake, still alive and with that whimper, still as fearful. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Metal chains held her suspended from the floor dislocating one of her shoulders. She had been in this position since forever she thinks. Blood from her legs travel to her toes only to drop to the floor, you can almost hear it. _Drip…Drip…Drip_…

She tried not to move, hoping it would stop the pain that was consuming her body. Even breathing made her ache. She took a moment to take in all of her injuries. Judging by their severity she deduced that the monks got frustrated again. Which was alike everyday, they would torture her, not get any reaction, any cry, even her eyes were blank and it frustrated them so much that they would wind themselves up just trying to hit her more, hit her harder, still coming to the same conclusion, nothing.

She could hardly recall a day when her body was not in pain; her memories now were like butterflies only fluttering by but never staying to rest much like her consciousness. She never slept fully now, always half aware of her surroundings, the boy and the woman, outside her cell both clinging to their life as well. She remembered them being brought in. She remembered all of those they've brought in. Their cries have never left her until they draw their last breath. It was just the two of them left now. The boy, who thankfully was obedient enough that they did not see the need to torture him as much as his parent were, was now calling out.

"Lady…Lady…" the boy's voice was picking up.

She opened her mouth but only nothingness came out of it. She wanted to silence him; the boy was putting himself in danger by making a ruckus. She still remembered when he was punished for doing the same thing when his parents had crossed the veil. She even heard his bones cracked amidst all the yelling. It was but a week ago. She was sure he was still doing poorly with the injury he sustained and now if the monks were to hear him…he may not be as lucky as to survive it. Thankfully a voice of reason came to pass.

"Hush….Lucan, I'm sure she is well, they left the cell unpleased which means she could very well be alive still." There was hope in her statement yet a tinge of worry still tainted it. She remembered the girl; she came in not but 3 moons ago, she thinks, and hearing the ferocity in her voice as she fought with the guards, she was sure the girl was a woad warrior. The standing unbeknownst to her though.

The boy but let out a small whimper and was now trying to settle back. They both had seen her before mostly at times when the monks go in and out the cell she was in. They would always ask if she was alright every time the monks left but nothing ever came out of it for she never spoke. The woad probably just came to the conclusion that if the monks were still as mad as when they came in when the left then she was still alive…for not too long they would come back again and torture her some more.

They don't exactly know why she was here, well nothing but the things the monks spout out of their mouths, of how she was a monster and that she was to be sacrificed so that her soul can be saved. And since she would not give in and redeem myself, they would sure be coming back in an hour or two, to resume their duties in "freeing" her soul. She was the only one that the constantly and blatantly punished. They even said that she should be thankful for their favor. She was sure she can so easily go on without it though.

She heard the door open and light foot steps had descended the stairs. She knew that it was Fulcina, Marius' wife; she introduced herself once, though outside her cell door. She usually sneaks in when the monks are out to provide the boy and the woman some nourishment. She was thankful that someone at least cared for them. Unfortunately for her though, for the monks had favored her so much that they always locked the heavy metal door before they leave and with them was the key. Her stomach let out a growl in the thought of food being only a few steps away but never really being in her grasp.

The monks never fed her…one did taunt her with water once and she was so thirsty that she forgot about the pain and curled her legs around the mans neck and arm while she was suspended and drank from the bag in his outstretched arm while slowly cutting off the mans air supply… the others found him sprawled on the floor which of course brought another bout of pain.

Fulcina started walking towards the door, she heard her let out a frustrated sigh. Knowing there was nothing she could do to help.

"Lady…" Fulcina called out softly…trying to coax something, anything to ensure she was alive. "I know I've said it before but I will try to do what I can to provide you with nourishment…Please do hang on." With that she went back to the mansion before the monks get back.

Time now was foreign to her as with the others she was sure. It passes longer at times, now however it seemed to arrive in a dash. The monks were back. Some started chanting outside of the cell in front of their makeshift altar. She could vaguely remember what it looked like. She picked up the other monk's footstep as he came towards her cell. The lock's clicking seemed to resonate in her ears. She let her lids drop and tried to breathe evenly as she could with her aching ribs. She could feel the monk move around. He was lighting the torches on the wall. She could feel the heat of it touch her skin and for an instant it felt pleasant, until of course the monk yanked her chains that where bolted to the wall, jarring her body around. She opened her heavy eyes, letting him know she was awake. The pain she was trying to ignore by focusing on being lost in her thoughts and memories came back with retaliation. She stared blankly at him , his lips were moving, making words she was sure, but she did not acknowledging it. She always tuned them out whenever they were yammering.

The monk stopped when he noticed that her blatant dismissal. He went to the table where their instruments lie, pick up a whip and circled her. She felt the first hit and closed her eyes. He pulled back and whipped it again, making marks on her marred back from previous assaults. The pain numbing as the hit continued, knowing this were to happened though, the monk threw alcohol on her wounded back and it took all of her to keep from crying out but it did not stop her body from shuddering from the pain.

Her senses starting to get clouded, she knew if her eyes were open they would fill with dark spots till it overtakes everything and loll her to unconsciousness. She was half awake from the pain. She didn't hear him back out and start to reel in the chains pulling them tightly; almost stretching her as her feet was also in chains that were bolted to the floor. She felt the pull on her shoulder making her open her eyes. It was excruciating that a moan slipped from her lips. The monk continued his ministrations, until all she could feel was a dull ache, her body starting to numb. New wounds had now covered the old ones that have not even fully healed yet. She let her head hung low trying to focus on her breathing, the monks were done and she can feel their frustration as the closed the metal doors again.

She let her body relax and then she felt it, like a blanket slowly wrapping around her making all of her pain and everything else around her disappear. She opened her eyes and saw a wagon, she felt a shift like air sweeping around her and suddenly she was in the wagon where a woad and a boy was being cared for. She couldn't stop the warmth that filled her after all her attempts of keeping the others alive had not been in vain.

She closed her eyes and sighed then she felt another shift much stronger than before, when she opened her eyes she was on an icy lake, a handsome giant running wielding an axe and hacked the ice, then the arrows came piercing his leg, should and chest. She heard the ice break at his last attempt plunging his foes and himself into the lake. She gasped when the next shift came overwhelming her senses when it stopped she looked up at the sky and saw a hawk flying over smoke and blood. Sounds of metal meeting metal and battle cries drew her eyes back to the scene before her. A man was being toyed with by a monstrous giant. Blood now flowed freely in his wounds and he's eyes now looking at the hawk hovering in the sky. The giant swung his sword to ensure death when she felt another shift and saw two swords glimmering when hit buy the sun. A man with black curls swinging about killing efficiently. Another warrior aimed a crossbow, as he smiles at someone, sending a bolt to his chest.

She felt the blanket around her slipping and came to realize that she was staring intently at the metal door. She drew breath and looked around, she was alone in the dungeon like she had always been, and gave out a sigh. She was thankful that the sight didn't come when the monk was with her. She felt the pain slowly claiming her body once again and struggled to keep her breathing even. She doesn't know how long before her visions would come to pass so for now she could just let exhaustion overcome her and lull her to unconsciousness.

Outside the dungeon the wind picks up and sweep over the town towards the south.

* * *

AN: for reviews please click the button thingy that says review...(huh?)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

A gust of wind from the north brushed pass sweeping his red cloak to the side. Artorius, better known as Arthur adjusted his cloak and looked towards the north. Seeing nothing but green seas of grass, trees and mountains. He pulled his attention away from the scenery and back to his knights. There were all chatting amiably. He rode up to his knights on his white stallion. Arthur made himself known and the chatter stopped. Everyone turned toward him and he gave them all a small smile. "Knights, your freedom lies not a full day away. The bishop arrives at noon. We are to meet him about three miles south of the wall."

Everyone cheered at the thought of freedom. Fifteen years since they were taken from their land forced fight in Rome's disposal, years of service to do Rome' bidding. Now freedom is looming after so many years.

Thundering of a horse's hoofs drew his attention; it was Tristan, his silent scout. After fifteen years together, his scout still confounds him and only because of those years is he able to understand his silent messages.

"Anything today Tristan?" Arthur asked as he rode up to him.

His scout nodded "Some Woads have ventured south of the wall. We'll most likely run into them today." Arthur nodded thoughtfully and after a moment announced, "Knights, we must head out to meet the Bishop."

Everybody had by then mounted their horses and eagerly started towards the fields with him leading the way. They rode for quite some time over the plains and hills until about three miles South; they spotted the Bishops carriage with a Roman Calvary surrounding it.

Gawain sighed happily. "As promised, the Bishops carriage."

Galahad excitedly looked around at his fellow knight. "Our freedom, Bors."

Bors thoughtfully looked at the carriage and said, "Mmm... I can almost taste it. "

Gawain shook his long golden hair back and turned to Arthur. "Your passage to Rome, Arthur."

Arthur doesn't say anything but watched the bishop's carriage intently. Tristan stopped his horse beside him, gazing at the somewhat foggy woods. He also noticed how the area was eerily quiet.

Suddenly, a Roman soldier was shot down from his horse. Another draws a sword and a small army of Blue painted Woads came charging out of the woods.

"Woads!" Lancelot said.

With that said, Arthur drew his sword, along with the other knights. They start charging down the hill with him in the lead.

They get to the battle scene and Arthur gracefully decapitated a Woads head as he rode into the battle. The sounds battle cries, metal hitting metal, and metal hitting flesh resonated everywhere.

Then silence crawled its way over the battlefield once the battle died down. Tristan smirked when Bors waved his tongue at the retreating Woads while screaming "RUUUUUUS!

Gawain and Bors head over to the Bishop's carriage. They opened the curtain, showing the Bishop with an arrow through his head. Under the carriage, the bishop's aide hid mumbling some stupid Latin prayer in fear.

Gawain kneeled down and stabbed his knives into the ground angrily. The Christian aide continued praying until Gawain finally said in a vindictive tone, "Save you prayers, boy. Your God doesn't live here."

Tristan looked to the forest where all the fog was coming from. He knew that Merlin sent them to get rid of the Bishop. A prickling feeling came over him and he knew that they were being watched from a safe area in the trees. That man intrigued him. Many, including him, believed Merlin to be a dark sorcerer. Except he didn't think of him as dark, just extremely wise.

Tristan looked back at Arthur and frowned when he saw that he let the Blue Demon live. The woad would soon die anyways, another attack, another battle, it matters not.

Arthur started to head over to the Bishop's carriage. "Bors," he said glancing at him

Bors pulled back the curtain to shop the Bishop with an Arrow in the center of his forehead. "What a bloody mess," he muttered.

Arthur looked at the man and said, "That's not the Bishop."

Tristan saw the Bishop's aide coming out from under the carriage and goes to lean in fear against the front of it.

"God help us. What are they?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Bors smirked. "Blue Demons who eat Christians alive." He turned accusingly to the Aide. "Your not a Christian are you!" he said while point a finger close to the aide.

The Bishop's aide pathetically clasped his hands together and started mumbling another prayer.

Tristan smirked as Bors looked at the aide and started to mock him. "Does this... really work?" he asked as he clasped his hands together and started imitating the Aide's mumbling. He stops and looks around. "Nothing... maybe I'm not doing it right..."

Arthur walked up to a Roman soldier coming towards them and smiled warmly. The soldier looked down and said, "Arthur! Arthur Castus. Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood."

Arthur nodded. "Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked," he said looking at the Bishop's soldier apparel.

The Bishop gave a laugh and said, "Ancient tricks... for an ancient dog." He looked around at all the knights. "And these are the brave Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome." His eyes stopped on Tristan and they widened slightly, something about this mad made the hair on the back of his neck stand. The bishop dismounted. "I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall," He stated.

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring," Arthur said.

"Woads?" the Bishop's aide questioned.

"British rebels who hate Rome," Gawain answered coolly.

"Men who want their country back!" Galahad added obnoxiously.

"Who leads them?" the Bishop asked. Lancelot smirked. "He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say".

Arthur looked at Tristan and said, "Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear."

Tristan nodded and rode off. Arthur turned back to the Bishop, reassuring him that he will be well protected.

The Bishop climbed into the carriage and the knights lined up to escort him to Hadrian's Wall. They rode calmly for some time towards Hadrian's Wall.

As they see the outskirts of the wall, Galahad looked back at the carriage with a distrusting look on his face. "I don't like it. Rome. He's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" He said.

Gawain laughed. "Is this your happy face?" making Galahad grin in response. Lancelot just rolled his eyes at the young knight as he rode up by him.

"Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They don't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony," Gawain said.

Bors gave a low chuckle and said, "Why don't ye just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?"

Galahad scoffed. "I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some," he said glancing at Tristan was back from scouting their path. The scout just grinned and said, "Well, you should try it someday; you might get a taste for it."

Gawain threw his head back and let out a laugh. While Bors looked back at Galahad. "It's part of you. It's in yer blood."

"N-no-no," Galahad said while half laughing. "No. As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory."

Gawain looked ahead thoughtfully. "I've often thought what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I have been in this life longer than the other. So much for home - it's not so clear in my memory."

"Well, you speak for yerself- its cold back there. And everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children," Bors said.

"Eleven," Tristan called grinned and said loudly, "You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of this entire place. I'll be... governor of my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal arse-kisser, won't you, Dag?"

Dagonet looked ahead uninterested, making Tristan smirk.

"First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed," Gawain said happily.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors said and then started to imitate a cow, making the knights laugh. Bors moved on to Lancelot and asked "What about you, Lancelot? What are you plans for home?"

Lancelot grinned and sped his horse up. "Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company," he said making everyone chuckle.

Gawain raised his eyebrows and said, "I see. Then what will I be doing?"

Lancelot gave one of his famous smirks. "Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me."

Bors bellowed with laughter as Tristan smirked.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain muttered, causing Bors to laugh even harder.

From next to Dagonet, Tristan gave a long whistle. In a quick moment, his hawk lands on his arm. "Where you been now? Where you been?" he said softly to his hawk.

Dagonet just grinned. The bond Tristan had with his hawk was as strong as his and Bors'. He looked around to see Lancelot and Arthur sharing one of their many laughs together. No doubt Lancelot had another one of his smart comments, most like a derogatory one at that.

The gates opened and the knights steered their horses into a small arena. Jols, who acted as a squire to all the knights, was there to greet them. They always liked Jols and gave him a nod as he greeted them. Jols was the only was allowed to handle their horse.

Arthur dismounted and turned to the Bishop. "Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you."

"Ah yes, I must rest," the Bishop said as he and his aide head towards the room.

Just then the gates opened and Vanora, a petite voluptuous red head and Bor's lover, ran over to greet her beloved with a slap and a passionate kiss.

Once the horses and everyone was settled in. They made their way to the room with the Round Table. Everyone took their seats. Tristan took his place a couple of chairs away from Dagonet.

All the knights were laughing and joking at the table, celebrating their upcoming freedom. Arthur stood up and the rest of the knights went silent. "Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones," he said solemnly

The rest of the knights stood up and raised their goblets. Arthur continued, "Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost but who will be remembered for eternity."

The knights all raised their goblets and took a sip of their wine.

Bors raised his glass and said, "To freedom."

"To freedom!" the rest of them shouted and drank their wine.

After a couple of minutes, the doors open and the Bishop's Aide, Horton, walked in. "His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius," he announced looking around the table in a confused manner.

The Bishop entered and the Knights rise from their seats to meet him. He looked around the table with an astounded look on his face.

Horton turned to Jols and said, "A round table? What sort of evil is this?"

"Arthur says for men to be men, they must first all be equal," Jols told Horton with a smirk on his face.

The Bishop then speaks. "I was given to understand that there would be more of you."

"There where. We have been fighting for fifteen years, Bishop," Arthur said solemnly. Fifteen years have diminished their numbers, robbing them of their comrades, brothers.

The Bishop nodded and sat down next to Arthur. He spoke of some nonsense that Tristan didn't even bother to pay attention when it was said. He started playing with his dagger and twirled it in between his finger, sipping his wine on the other hand.

"Day, not days," Lancelot said causing Tristan to look up from his dagger; he has a feeling its not over yet. The Bishop had a condescending expression on his face as he smiled at Lancelot with a small nod.

Germanius turned back to the knights and said, "The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or...-"

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I've never questioned that," Arthur cut in.

"Oh-of course, of course. They are pagans," Germanius said looking accusingly at the other knights. Tristan smirked and stabbed his dagger into the edge of the table as some of the other knights shifted uneasily.

Tristan just enjoyed his wine while Bishop Germanius went on and on to Arthur about Rome and how it awaits Arthur's return to Rome. He really had no desire to listen to the Bishop's rambling; he knows the Bishop would want something more of Arthur. He just wanted to get it over with.

* * *

AN: you know the drill....R&R


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

* * *

"Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door," the Bishop said loudly, causing Tristan to look up in time to see Horton bring him the box of discharge papers. "Because of this, Rome, and the Holy Father, has decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Briton,"

At this, the knights started to slowly stand up in protest. That he did not expect, although it's not that surprising, it was Rome that their dealing with after all.

Germanius continued as he opened the box, "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

Dagonet was in disbelief. "Saxons?"

"Yes. In the north, a massive Saxon incursion has begun," Germanius says nonchalantly.

"Saxons only claim what they kill," Lancelot said slowly.

"And only kill everything," Gawain said in a dangerous voice.

Galahad was beyond angry and every word that came out of his mouth shook with anger. "So you'll just... leave the land to the Woads. I risked my life for nothing?"

Bishop Germanius gave them a strenuous smile and said, "Gentlemen. Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." He held out the box that held the discharge papers as the knights all looked at it longingly. "But first, I must have a word with your commander."

The Knights continue watching the Bishop expectantly.

"In private," Germanous said as he sat down.

Arthur looked around at his knights. "We have no secrets."

The Bishop glared and snapped the box shut.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans," Lancelot said and took a last sip of his wine.

Dagonet nodded and patted Bors on the shoulder. "Let it go, Bors.

Tristan glanced at the gold goblet and then picked it up with him as he left the room.

Tristan walked into the tavern, where festive music played. He went over to side leaning on the wall facing where the rest of the knights sat.

Gawain had just got a fresh pitcher of ale and was pouring a drink which he handed to Galahad.

Gawain then took a knife out of his boot and chucked it at the board. The knife landed high and Gawain started laughing drunkenly. He walked over to pull out the knife with a mug in his hand and a big grin on his face.

Tristan just observed his surroundings and carved at the apple he snatched from the counter. He saw Lancelot gambling with some of the Romans, and losing by the looks of it. Bors was holding his baby and talking to it softly. Vanora was waiting tables and refilling pitchers. Dagonet was most likely off doing his own thing, which is not unusual. But Arthur... something isn't right. He could tell by the look on the Bishop's face that whatever he had to talk to Arthur about isn't anything good and it would concern everyone.

Galahad took out his knife. He chucked it at the board, making it land right in the center. while Gawain blew a raspberry in response. Tristan gets up from his seat and threw his knife, which landed directly on top of Galahad's.

"Tristan...," Galahad began.

"How do you do that?" Gawain finished.

Tristan points while holding the apple. "I aim for the middle."

"Shut up! Vanora will sing!" Bors shouted as he pushed his lover forward, who was holding the baby. Vanora didn't look too eager. "No, no," she said with nervous laughter.

Some of the knights started to shout words of encouragement to her.

"Sing, sing!" Bors said.

Galahad stood up. "Sing about home!" he shouted. "Sing!"

Vanora reluctantly stood forward as the knights, who now he noticed included Dagonet, and some bystanders gathered around to hear.

"Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, singing our song  
We will go home..." Vanora sang softly to her baby with her gentle voice.

Arthur!" Jols called.

Tristan looked around and spotted Arthur by the fencepost looking very solemn and almost regretful. He looked at Lancelot and saw that he too thought something was amiss.

"Arthur!" Galahad shouted happily.

Arthur approached them with a grave look on his face, confirming Tristans' suspicions about something not going to plan.

"You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad said in a joyous voice.

Bors kissed Vanora and started shouting, "RUUUUUUS!"

Tristan, along with Lancelot, looked at Arthur skeptically, both expecting bad news.

Arthur took a deep breath and began, "Knights. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial."

Bors drank an imaginary mug. "Drink," he said making Galahad laugh.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted," Arthur said solemnly.

Gawain and a couple of the others started laughing, thinking this was a joke. Tristan knew it wasn't. Arthur wouldn't joke about something like this. Not now.

Arthur continued, "Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the Romans take care of their own," Bors said.

"Above the wall is Woad territory," Gawain said rather drunkenly.

Galahad started to look angry. "Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done."

Bors turned accusingly to Arthur. "Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you." He point to Arthur. "For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do ours!" Bors yelled.

Arthur sternly said, "Bors, these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with-"

"I'm a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors yelled causing the baby to cry.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you - stay home," Tristan said, after all he knew this was going to happen; Rome wouldn't just let them go. Galahad rounded on Tristan. "Well if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!"

Lancelot tried to keep Galahad from going after Tristan and kept saying "Enough, enough-"

"I've got something to live for! I have someone to live for and I will not have it taken away!" Galahad shouted.

Dagonet spoke up. "The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." He started walking off before turning to Bors. "Bors, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own; you'll all get killed!" Bors yelled. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Bors walked away, muttering off on how Vanora will kill him. Tristan nodded towards Arthur and went to follow Dagonet. His allegiance was to Arthur not Rome.

"And you, Gawain?" Arthur asked the golden haired knight.

Gawain sighed and said, "I'm with you." He looked towards the angry Galahad. "Galahad as well," he added.

Galahad looked at his in disbelief, but said nothing in return. He gave a short laugh and poured the contents of the bottle he was drinking out of in front of Arthur's feet before smashing it on the ground.

Most of them were now at the stables preparing. Gawain was shining his sword and Tristan was inspecting his daggers. Galahad had his gray mare tacked up and was riding her around the ring.

After a couple of minutes, Arthur came into the stable, already dressed for the upcoming mission. Galahad looked angrily at Arthur while he rode his horse. As Arthur walked further into the stable, Galahad kicked his horse into a canter encircling Arthur with a look of anger.

Tristan just looked at them and continued cleaning his dagger.

Jols came into the stable area and stood by Arthur, fidgeting about something. Tristan was watching them carefully as he cleaned. So far, he didn't like what he was seeing. Bors had walked in; half dressed, and pulled his sword up from the bench.

Bishop Germanius walked into the stable with Horton and two Roman guards.

Dagonet walked in and purposely pushed his shoulder into the Bishop's as he walked towards the knights. Tristan smirked and it grew as Germanius glared at Dagonet, only to receive an even fiercer glare back.

The bishop looked around with a sneer on his face.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton..." Germanous said looking around until Horton came to his side. "Horton... will accompany you with your quest."

Arthur looked unimpressed and said, "Jols, find him a horse." And Jols walked off to find Horton a horse.

Horton squeezed his way past the Bishop and headed towards the stables.

Tristan mounted his horse and rode into the ring, where a couple of the knights were already waiting. Horton was the last one to be ready, which earned him many glares from the rest of the knights.

Finally, with Arthur leading the way, the knights started out on their final journey, riding through the area in the wall, which lead to the doors that opened up to the north. The knights rode through the area with an enormous amount of grace and nobility, causing bystanders to gaze at them in awe. The doors where opened once the knights got there, which guided them right out into Woad Territory. The knights' final mission for Rome had begun.

* * *

AN:r&r


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

* * *

Many days have passed and the knights began to anticipate their arrival at the Roman estate. They were all sick of these cursed woods. As they grew nearer, they became more and more aware of the Woads' presence.

Tristan watched his surroundings as the knights, Jols, and Horton rode in the forest. He caught sight of a couple of Woads, knowing that they were being tracked.

"Woads. They're tracking us," Tristan said.

Arthur looked around. "Where?"

"Everywhere," Tristan said anxiously.

Tristan watched as the Woads crawled around in the bushes. The movements spooked the horses, causing them to rear up, making the knights alert. Tristan patted his horse's neck, which stood there calmly.

The next second, arrows came whizzing out of the trees, blocking the knights' path with the barbed ropes.

"Get back! Get back!" Lancelot and Bors shouted as they turned their horses around.

They ran around trying to find different paths, all being blocked by Woads. They surrounded them at every turn. An arrow narrowly missed Dagonet as he tried another path. Tristan kept his horse under control by staying low and gently urging him to look for a path.

"This way!" Arthur shouted, leading them down another path, only to be met with a dead end again. Woads surrounded the group, with their weapons out and arrows up. Tristan bolted his crossbow, ready to aim and fire.

Arthur takes out Excalibur and each of the other knights took out their own individual weapons.

A horn blew in the distance, which Tristan instantly knew was Merlin's horn. The Woads all looked at each other but didn't move. When the horn blew again, they all started to lower their weapons.

"What are you waiting for?" Gawain yelled, holding his axe.

The Woads started to disappear back into the woods.

"_Inish._ Devil Ghosts!" Dagonet said with his weapon raised.

Galahad looked at the forest suspiciously. "Why would they not attack?"

"Merlin doesn't want us dead," Arthur said carefully.

The rest of the group looked around suspiciously. Tristan steered his horse toward their original path and used his swords to clear away the ropes. Let's get going," he said as the path became clear, snapping the knights and the rest of the group's focus to getting to the Roman estate as quickly as possible.

They were but a half a day's ride away from the Roman estate and were camping out for the night. It was raining heavily and rather cold. The group was huddled around a fire, trying to keep warm.

"Ugh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy." Gawain said as he pulled his cloak tighter around him.

"And that's in the summer," Lancelot said cheekily.

Bors looked around and said, "The rain is good. Washes all the blood away."

"Doesn't help the smell," Dagonet said. Tristan gave a small smirk. Lancelot turned his attention to Bors. "Hey Bors. You intend on taking Vanora and all your little bastards back home?"

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision. By getting killed," Bors said with a grin. Gawain gave a hearty laugh and Lancelot smirked.

Bors leaned over to Dagonet and said, "Dagonet. She wants to get married, give the children names."

"Women. The children already have names, don't they?" Tristan said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers." Bors said blatantly.

"That's interesting. I thought you couldn't count," Lancelot said making the group laugh.

Bors leaned against the log thoughtfully and said, "You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now that I've got the chance, I don't think I'd leave my children."

"You'd miss them too much," Dagonet said.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me... especially number 3. He's a good fighter."

"That because he's mine," Lancelot said, causing the group to laugh again.

Bors mumble incoherently and then stood up. "I'm going for a piss." The rest of them continued laughing.

After a while Arthur tiredly brought up his bed roll and went to find a place to sleep mouthing a goodnight to knights as he went. The rest followed while Tristan who had the first watch went towards the forest.

The next morning, Tristan came back and saw that the knights were still asleep. He saw Horton was already up and was on his knees praying with a book in his hand. Jols was also asleep by a tree buried in a small pile of saddle blankets. Then again, it was still dark outside and he did not expect anyone to be awake. He just sat by the tree trying to feel his surroundings. About an hour later, everyone was waking up and started packing and preparing to head out.

He stood up and went toward his horse, knowing Arthur would want him to scout ahead. He mounted his horse and made a pass by Arthur. He saw him nod so he proceeded north to scout.

In a half hour, all were ready to go as ordered. The scout was back ensuring clear passage. Arthur led the way to the Roman estate, which was about an hour and a half ride away.

Days had passed how many she knew not. In the dungeon there was nothing but walls closing her in, no light form the sun, no wind but when the metal doors opened, the candle light by the corner flickered as if a small gentle breeze was there. That minute moment filled her with certainty and now she could feel the change looming. For Today, today was the day her vision would come to pass. Today, lives would be saved.

The knights walked their horses towards the gate, noting that all the servants, the villagers, the common people, were housed in dilapidated huts _out_side the wall, while the main house, Marius' mansion, was safely secured _in_side, with plenty of Roman guards to defend and protect it. People who had been working in the fields saw them and came running. A murmur, half of fear and half of curiosity, ran through the villagers.

"Who goes there?" One of the armed guards, who had been patrolling the walls, called out.

"I am Arthur Castus." Arthur replied, "Commander of the Sarmatian Knights sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate."

One of the guards disappeared to do Arthur's bidding. As they waited, the contrast between the lives of the Romans and the peasants who toiled the land for meager repayment was becoming even more obvious. The villagers were little more than walking skeletons on ragged clothing that barely protected them from the cold. Many of them walk with bowed shoulders and stooped heads, as if to bare the fact that the weight of their suffering was too much for them to bear.

The gates opened and an older-looking man, who was noticeably very well taken care of and dressed in typical Roman attire, made an appearance. It was obvious that the man thought of himself as a very important and decent sort of man, and he looked delighted in playing host to such important visitors.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus! Arthur and his Knights." He reached out towards Galahad's horse, to give the animal a welcoming slap, but the horse shied, sensing the vileness in the man. Galahad, who didn't want the Roman anywhere near his mount, let alone touching her, shot Marius a warning glare, which Marius either choose to ignore completely or was totally unaware of. "You have fought the Woads, vile creatures." He said while shaking his head in disgust.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur being in no mood for idle chatter.

However the news seemed to dampen Marius' jovial mood. He looked at Arthur, completely shocked making him stumble his words. "But th-that's impossible."

Arthur ignored Marius and looked up at the ramparts. "Which is Alecto?"

Up above them, a young boy had appeared, alongside a middle-aged woman. Both were dressed in the fashion of Roman nobles. Their presence were different though, more humble and nobler than Marius'. The boy, who looked to be about twelve winters answered Arthur's question, "I am Alecto."

"Alecto is my son." Marius interjected, trying to play the role of a concerned father, "And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the pope of Rome."

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." said Lancelot, sarcastically.

"They're invading from the north." said Arthur.

This seemed to catch Marius off guard for a moment but than he quickly regained his composure… With pride he announced "Then Rome will send an army."

"They have. Us." was Arthur's short answer. "We leave as soon as you're packed."

Marius' earlier warm welcome had cooled considerably by this time. "I refuse to leave." He said, coldly, his tone becoming dangerous.

Marius was one used to having his will obeyed; on his estate, his word was law, and those who disobeyed it could meet with a swift and harsh punishment. However, even Marius was smart enough to not try and enforce that philosophy on a man as important as Arthur. So, he decided to take out his anger on those who ARE under his command.

Marius turned his attention to look around at the villagers who standing around them, still gazing up at Arthur. "Get back to work." He barked.

Taking their cue from the Marius, the other mercenaries began hustling the villagers away, pushing and pulling them. The knights were left to look in horror. They had not witnessed such harsh treatment before. These people seemed to be little better than slaves. By this time, both Alecto and the older woman had descended from the ramparts and were now watching the proceedings.

Arthur buried his mounting disgust and smoldering fury at the ill treatment. Dismounting, he came forward until he was nose to nose to Marius, or since he had the obvious advantages of both size and strength over the Roman lord, Arthur was more towering over Marius than approaching him as an equal. Marius, despite his bravado backed off a few steps, properly intimidated by Arthur's presence.

When Arthur spoke, his tone was deceptively calm, but the danger lingered in it. "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my knights can never leave this land, so you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself." He paused, and than delivered a mocking bow, "My Lord."

Dismissing Marius without so much as waiting for a reply, he turned to the woman who was standing slightly behind Marius, who was obviously his wife. "Lady, my knights are hungry."

The woman cast a glance at her husband, seeking unspoken his permission to proceed. Marius knowing that it was useless to argue any farther with Arthur, commanded her to go. His voice was peevish clearly not happy to be giving up so easily. He turned around and went back to the mansion.

Arthur looked around at the villagers who had begun to crowd around. He noted how malnourished and pitiful they all looked, especially considering how much excess weight Marius had. As Arthur looked around, he spotted an elderly, bony, man chained by his wrists to a pole on the edge of the row of hovels. He scowled turning to the villager who was closest to him.

"Who is he? Why is he there?" Arthur asked, motioning to the chained man.

The villager hesitated and glanced around fearfully, swallowing before replying,

"He's our village elder. He wasn't going along with everything that Master Marius wanted."

Arthur's scowl only deepened and he reached for his sword that was fastened next to his horse.

"Arthur!" Lancelot cautioned, but Arthur ignored his friend and pulled out his sword. He stormed over to where the old man was chained and brought his arm back. Ignoring the stares and murmurings of the villagers, Arthur swung his sword, breaking the chains that held the man up.

"Help this man!" Arthur shouted at the villagers, who all looked at each other, hesitant. "Help him!" A few village women came forward to help and Arthur turned to the crowd.

"Now hear me." His voice carried, even though he spoke rather quietly. "A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those who are able should gather your things and begin to move south to Hadrian's Wall. Those unable, shall come with us." He turned to the man whom he had spoken to before, "You, what's your name?"

"Ganis, sir." The man replied.

"Ganis, get these people ready." Arthur ordered.

Ganis nodded and started to help the other villagers as Arthur went on his way, back to the horses. Barely fifteen minutes later, a row of mostly packed wagons were lined up on the road leading out of the estate. Tristan rode in from scouting and stopped his horse next to Arthur's.

"They have flanked us to the east." He reported, motioning with his hand in the respective directions, "They are coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape." He looked straight at Arthur, "They will be here before nightfall."

Arthur's jaw clenched, "How many?"

"An entire army."

"And the only way is to the south?" Arthur questioned.

The Scout shook his head, "East. There is a trail heading east across the mountains. It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that is the one we should take." The Scout fell into his usually silence, waiting to hear Arthur's reply.

Drums suddenly sounded in the distance, echoing through the mountains. The villagers, Roman soldiers and the Knights all looked around nervously.

"Arthur." Lancelot spoke up, "We're never going to make it with all these people."

But Arthur wasn't listening. He and Tristan were both paying complete attention to the proceedings of two very bedraggled looking men who were being ordered by a pair of soldiers to block of an entrance to something. Arthur's scowl returned and he unsheathed his sword, dismounting from his horse. He marched straight for the soldiers, the Knights following to push them out of the way.

"What is this?" Arthur demanded of one of the men.

"You cannot go in there!" The man replied instantly, "It is forbidden!"

Arthur forced him to move with the point of his sword, while Dagonet and Bors used their horses to keep a protesting Marius at bay. Arthur inspected the walled off entrance, looking it over carefully.

"Arthur, we have no time." Lancelot spoke up.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad added.

Arthur glared at the blocked entrance and turned to Dagonet. Dagonet nodded once and dismounted pulling out his axe. He walked up to the blockade of stones and took his axe to it. Within moments, a wooden door was visible and Dagonet kicked it.

"Key?" Arthur asked one of the guards.

"It's locked." The guard replied, swallowing, "From the inside."

Arthur frowned and looked back just as Dagonet broke through the door. Dagonet took a torch, Arthur took another and they descended into the darkness with Tristan and Lancelot following.

* * *

AN: yada...yada...yada...r&r


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ei...guys...if you notice that i sometimes switch POV's...i'm still working on that...ehehe...anyways read and enjoy people...;p oh and i own everything from this story to the cafe that i am in and the hot guy on the next table and the doctors with the syringe coming at me....uhh..got to go...see yahhh!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Arthur led Lancelot, Dagonet and Tristan down underground, immediately covering his nose. The smell was horrible. He looked around and was disgusted to see torture devices and the sad remains of people chained to the walls. He could hear someone chanting, intoning a prayer of some sort in Latin and then he saw a man walking towards him. The man was dressed in rags, his dark, graying hair was to his shoulders and was matted horribly. He glared at Arthur and the other Knights with an insane light in his eyes.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" the monk demanded.

Arthur merely pushed past the man and looked around, shocked at what he was seeing. Dead and decaying bodies lay in holes and cages and hung from chains. Lancelot looked to Arthur, who in turn looked around at everyone else.

"See if any are still alive," he commanded them and they all began a search.

Tristan went on along the corridor, and into a small pathway. Dagonet began lifting grates off of holes and Lancelot started cutting through chains, causing other grates to fall so he could see into other places.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" the man demanded, grabbing Lancelot's arm.

Without blinking, Lancelot pulled out his sword and ran the man through, letting him fall to the ground. Arthur looked around the room. Nothing. No one was alive here.

"Arthur." Tristan's quiet voice called from the adjacent room.

Arthur responded to the summons immediately and stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the pathway. Tristan was standing in front of the steel door, his ears place on its surface, trying to find a sign of life within it. Silence was what welcomed him. They searched the walls for a key but they didn't find any. Tristan just looked at Arthur blankly before shrugging. Arthur let out a sigh and turned back, the scout on his heels.

"By the gods." Lancelot whispered "Arthur, there's more."

Dagonet walked into the room and went straight to a small cell. He knelt and looked inside. A boy was shivering in the far corner. The healer stood and smashed the lock with his axe. He looked into the cell and offered his hand to the boy, who took it hesitantly. Dagonet pulled the boy out and cradled him in his strong arms.

"You'll be alright now, lad." Dagonet assured the boy.

The boy merely looked at him and then his surroundings.

Arthur looked into another cell. Guinevere stared back at him through bleary, pain-filled eyes. He stood and smashed the chain, opening up the woman's cell and then helped her out, picking her up in his arms.

After doing a check around the room for any other survivors, Lancelot was leading the small procession back outside. When the boy in Dagonet's arms started to become agitated and was squirming. "What is it, boy?" hoping to know what's got the child upset.

"Lady….Lady! No! Let me go! Lady….!"The boy started calling out, shouting throwing his arms and legs to get away from Dagonet's grasp. When Dagonet's hold faltered, the boy took off…

" Lucan!" the woman cried out her voice hoarse from thirst. Tristan and Dagonet sprinted for the boy. When they caught up with him, the boy was crying and slamming his good arm on the steel door.

"Lady! Please….." he looked at the knights and begged "Please, Please…She's in there, we can't leave her…" Dagonet and Tristan shared a look, both unsure if the person on the other side of the door was even alive. Tristan went towards the door while Dagonet took the boy in his arms whispering sweet nothings to calm him. Arthur and the rest where there now too.

"What is going on?" Arthur asked befuddled by the scene. The woman in his arms turned to answer their questions.

"It's her cell. A monk is in there as well. The others have the keys, they never part with it." Hearing this Lancelot went back to search the monks for the keys.

"Who's cell and what is going on in there? Dagonet voiced out when a sound of something of glass breaking came from the inside of the cell. Before the woad could answer Lancelot returned with the key in his hand. He could not believe what he was seeing and could not help but voice out his opinion. "Is this the workings of your God, Arthur"

Arthur merely ignored him. Lancelot threw the key to Tristan's extended hand. Tristan went to open the steel door, with Lancelot on his back, a hand near the hilt of his sword. The lock clicked and it strained and groaned as they pushed it open. The monk who had his back towards them, turned around in shock.

"What is the meaning of this? Get Out! You are not allowed here! Your-" His head rolling off his shoulders before he could even finish. Tristan's sword now dripping with the monk's blood.

"Lady!" Lucan shouted as soon as he caught wind of the figure. All of the knights directed their eyes to the woman hanging on the chains.

The woad looked up with tears in her eyes, looking at the battered and bloodied woman before her. Her voice still hoarse but now laced with tears...

"Lady…"

All the knight's eyes shifted from the woad in Arthur's arms and the body in front of them. Lancelot thought that maybe they had lost their minds. How can this girl even be alive, Yes, dead is the word that could describe that state she was in.

"Tristan…" Arthur called out and Tristan went toward the girl to check if the woad was right. Looking at her now, he knew these wounds were fresh and most definitely painful, they covered the others that were not even old enough to heal, her body caked in blood and adorned with bruises. Surely this girl was dead. He stood before her, drawing his face near her, his hands gently covered her neck and made its way to her jaw, he fingered her chin gently bringing her face up, he was surprises to find silver orbs penetrating his dark ones. She was alive. He drew back and tilted his head in confusion. She was just looking at him, her face vacant.

"She's alive" Tristan heard them let out a breath, when he announced this news.

"Very well, it won't be long if she doesn't get tending to, we have to take her." Dagonet said to which Arthur nodded his consent.

Tristan and Lancelot helped bring the woman down from her chains. Her eyes were now closed her breathing even. Her body finally giving in to exhaustion. He wrapped her with his cloak, and gently carried her and following Lancelot out the door.

She closed her eyes when the monk closed the metal door. She could feel him walk around her, as if taking stock of what had been done. She heard him prepare in the corner and mockingly say "Are we ready to repent today?" He started to pound something, probably an herb and it brought out a very pungent scent. The monk started walking behind her and chanted. Then he started to apply it in the open wound the whip has caused. It stung so much that she let out a whimper. Ecstatic with reaction he went in front and observed her face. She had closed her eyes to prevent the tears forming from being seen. He went to get the alcohol when they heard a commotion outside the door, shouting and metal crashing on the floor. She knew the knights were here and had already rescued the boy and the woad.

The monk retrieved a dagger and placed it by her throat. "Do not make a sound" the monk whispered in fear that they would be found. The sound started to lessened, the knights were going out just as she had hoped; the others had now been saved. The monk put down the dagger and took a sip from the alcohol to calm himself when the boy was suddenly back shouting and pounding outside the door. She closed her eyes annoyed that the knights didn't just drag him out. Surprised by the banging the monk dropped the bottle on the cemented floor crushing it to pieces.

The door opened and the monk started to protest. It was cut off with a sound of sword being swung and hitting flesh. Her head still hung low, her strength all spent up. She can hear them talking, but she couldn't make the words from the ring in her ears. They weren't supposed to be here, not supposed to rescue her, their deviating form her vision. All she could here now was the blood pumping through her veins and then she felt warm, rough skin, slither from her neck slowly to her jaws.

The sensation made her open her eyes same time as fingers hooked at her chin pulling her face upwards. Her eyes met dark orbs staring back at her. She could see surprise and confusion flash though his eyes. He pulled back and announced her state. Dark spots took over and she could feel the strain on her arm go away and the darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Lancelot led the way out. Arthur carried the woad just behind him, Dagonet held the boy and Tristan on their heels with the woman in his arms. As they emerged from the dungeon, Arthur made an immediate demand for water and Horton, the bishop's secretary, came running up with a water sack.

The woad looked up at Arthur, slightly scared, and he smiled at her. "Don't worry," he told her as Marius' wife came running over, "You're safe now."

Tristan still had the girl in his arms as he looked on. Dagonet was already on the way to the wagon to prepare for both the boy and the unconscious woman. The boy still clinging to him though his attention was fully on to the woman in Tristan's arms.

"Stop this!" Marius suddenly shouted, "Stop what you are doing!"

Arthur stood. "What is this madness?!" he demanded.

"They are all pagans here!" Marius fumed.

"So are we." Galahad interjected.

Marius only glared at him and continued, "They refuse to do the task God has set for them. They must die as an example."

"Do you mean they refuse to be your serfs?" Arthur shouted back at him.

Marius looked at him, surprised, "You are a Roman, you understand. And you are a Christian." he turned on his wife, who was fussing over the girl in Tristan's arm, elated to find her alive. "You! You kept them alive!" he swung his hand at her face, knocking her to the ground and then suddenly found himself wrenched off his feet by the front of his tunic. He looked up into the grim face of Lancelot with his sword on Marius' neck.

"How can you claim to be a Christian?" Lancelot growled out between clenched teeth, "When you strike a woman who does more good than you ever could?" Lancelot pushed Marius back into several soldiers who were standing nearby and pointed his sword at the man. "You even think about touching her like that again and you will find your head far away from your shoulders before we even reach the Wall."

Marius stared, shocked and yelled, "She is my wife!"

"Could have fooled me." Lancelot spit out, turning to his horse and mounting up, purposely not looking at Marius' wife.

"When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy." Marius threatened. Arthur wasn't fazed and brought his sword to Marius' neck. "Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate,"

The mental looking monk that came up with the knights from the chamber spoke up then. "I was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

Arthur looked at the monk impassively and said, "Then I shall grant His wish." He didn't break eye contact with the monk. "Wall them up."

Arthur got the villagers to wall the remaining monks back into their dungeon and they were only too willing to oblige. Once the woad, Lucan and the still unconscious woman were carefully loaded into a wagon, the entire group started out. Tristan looked at Dagonet and then rode point, of course, while the villagers and the rest of the Knights followed behind.

Dagonet just nodded and went inside the wagon. He started tending to the boys broken arm and once it was set, he turned hi attention to the woman's wounds. He looked to his side where Lucan lied. He heard someone came in, and turned to find Arthur.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, motioning to Lucan

Dagonet looked at Lucan, who was barely conscious. "He burns and his arm is broken. Brave boy."

Arthur nodded, noting Dagonet's smile, and made his way to the rear of the wagon. Dagonet turning back his attention on the unconscious woman's back and tried to set back her dislocated shoulder. Arthur knelt next to Guinevere, taking in her dirty, weary and yet somehow wildly beautiful features. He reached out to her and she cringed away from him, eyes wide, scared.

"I will not hurt you," he whispered.

She just stared and then slowly, very slowly, extended her bandaged hand towards him, still remaining silent. Arthur frowned slightly, gently took her hand in his and began to carefully uncover the bandages. Once all the bandages were removed, he could see how disfigured her hand was. He ran his fingers lightly over hers and then looked into her pain-filled eyes.

"Some of your fingers are out of place," he told her, "I have to push them back."

Guinevere blinked, but remained silent. Arthur took a deep breath and, as gently as he was able, began to push on one of her fingers. She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let it go.

"If I don't do this, there's a chance you may never use that hand again," he informed her. Her jaw clenched and she sat up, looking at him defiantly. Again, Arthur began pushing on her finger and she stifled a cry when it popped back into place. He pushed rest of her fingers back to how they were supposed to be, despite her cries, and then held her for the brief moment she allowed him to.

"They tortured me," she whispered hoarsely, looking up at him, "With machines. They'd make me tell them things that…" she paused and shuddered, "that I didn't even know to begin with." Arthur frowned, but didn't interrupt her.

"And then," she continued, "I heard your voice in the dark. I am Guinevere. You are Arthur."

"I am." Arthur admitted, "But, what about the other girl? What happened to her?"

"They did even worse things to her, she was there before we were" Guinevere told him, looking at the unconscious woman with a sad light in her eyes, "We couldn't see what they were doing but the sounds they made, made up for it. She sacrificed herself so many times to help the boy and myself. Making ruckus when they were about to take us. She never made a sound, no matter what they did to her, no matter how long it went, she was always silent. Not a whimper or a cry."

Arthur stared at the girl for a moment before looking back at her "What is her name?"

"We do not know." Guinevere shook her head, her eyelids fluttering tiredly, "She never answered when we asked. Lucan just took to calling her Lady."

Arthur nodded and gently laid Guinevere on the pile of furs. "Rest, Guinevere, you're safe here."

A smile flickered across her face as she drifted off to sleep. Arthur watched her for a moment and then left the tent and mounted his horse, riding up closer to the front of the group. After a few minutes of riding alone, Lancelot came up beside him, but then left just as quickly when he caught Arthur glancing back at Guinevere. Arthur sighed and turned his horse back towards the cart which carried Guinevere and the others they'd rescued.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

"My father told me great tales of you." Guinevere told him as he was riding up.

"Really?" Arthur asked, "And what did you hear?"

"Fairy tales," she said, smiling, "The kind you hear about people so brave, so selfless, that they can't be real. Arthur and his Knights. A leader both Briton and Roman. And yet, you chose your allegiance to Rome; to those who take what does not belong to them. That same Rome that took your men from their homeland."

"Listen, lady," Arthur almost glared at her, "Do not pretend you know anything about me or my men."

"How many Britons have you killed?" she asked.

"As many as have tried to kill me," he retorted, "It's the natural state of any man to want to live."

"Animals live!" she argued, "It's the natural state of any man to want to live free in their own country." She paused and then said quietly, "I belong to this country, where do you belong, Arthur?"

Arthur didn't answer her; instead he just glanced at her and asked. "How's your hand?"

Guinevere smiled. "I'll live, I promise you."

He just nodded and looked away.

After a moment of silence, she asked. "Is there nothing about my land that appeals to your heart? Your own father married a Briton. Even he must have found something to his liking."

Again Arthur didn't answer. He turned his horse and rode closer to the front, up with Lancelot. Another rather lengthy amount of time passed and soon the signs of a battle began to show. Bodies frozen from the falling snow were strewn about alongside the road. The horses shied away and Lancelot made a face.

"Saxons," Arthur told him and then kicked his horse into a gallop, Lancelot right behind him.

Arthur and the Knights lined up along the road and Arthur pointed to a grove of trees.

"We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees," he looked at Tristan and nodded.

"You want to go out again?" Tristan asked Hawk, who nodded her head. He gave her a boost and she flew off. The Knights all rode off to their duties and the caravan arrived in the trees within a matter of minutes. Everyone set up their own little spaces within the campsites and Dagonet was now finished tending to the woman's wounds. Hopefully the woman would wake up soon. He made a bed for Lucan next to his own.

He held his breath when he saw her stir. Her eyes fluttered open and penetrated his very soul. The look she gave made him feel stripped down and vulnerable. Her lips move the slightest bit and his focus shifted. He caught a whisper so low that he was even arguing if it had been real, much more now that he just blinked and she's asleep again as if nothing happened. But he remembered the words clearly enough. Two words that had done nothing but making him disconcerted.

"Watch Marius"

She could feel awareness slowly slipping through her consciousness. She could feel the rocking of the wagon she was placed in. The pain on her back had slightly muted. Their healer must have put in some medicine to salve the pain. She could hear the wind bring news of ill intent and deception. In her minds eye she saw flash of silver, a dagger held up at the boy's neck by the roman who owned the town they've been in. She wondered what his name was as the scene dissolved in darkness when the wind whispered…

'MARIUS'

She could feel a movement beside her, and she tried to fight the heaviness that had weighed her down and opened her eyes. She saw the giant knight looking back. She opened her lips and though her throat had opposed, she croaked out two words so silent she was not sure he heard her. "Watch Marius" The task was so taxing, that her lids dropped and darkness claimed her once again.

All the Knights, save Arthur and Tristan, sat around one of the two campfires that had been made, warming their hands and talking amongst themselves.

"I still don't understand why we had to waste our time to save their bloody necks!" Bors was complaining.

"They were innocents being tortured, Bors," Gawain spoke up, "They deserved to be freed."

"But they're damn Woads! All three of them!"

"Only two." Tristan's quiet voice broke the silence after Bors' outburst. "Only two are Woads."

Galahad looked up at the Scout, from where he sat on a log. "Which one's not?"

"The other girl," Tristan replied, walking into the firelight and taking a seat next to Galahad. "The girl and the boy are Woad, but the one we found behind the door is far from it."

"What's her name?" Lancelot asked

Tristan only shrugged.

"But she's not even awake yet," Bors interjected, "How can you know that she's not a Woad?"

The Scout looked at him. "I know."

"You forget, brother," Dagonet spoke up, looking at Bors. "Tristan reads people better than any of us." "Also her tattoos are different; she had a dragon around a flower between her blades and what seemed like inscriptions, running from down the sides of her torso and her arms. What it means, I do not know, but she's not a Woad, that I am certain."

Bors snorted and muttered something about not wanting a killer to read anything.

"What is she if not a Woad, Tristan?" Gawain asked, curious. "She's certainly not Roman."

"Or Saxon," Galahad added.

Tristan was paying attention to the necklace on his hand. He found it by her cell in the dungeons. Somehow he knew that it was hers and couldn't stop looking at it, trying to figure out were he had seen it before.

"What's that?" Bors demanded, pointing to the carving.

Tristan didn't reply, just turned the pendant over and over in his hands.

"May I look at it, Tristan?" Dagonet asked.

Tristan nodded and tossed it to him, pulling out an apple from the depths of his clothing and cutting a large piece off with his knife.

"It's beautiful." "Where is it from?" Dagonet asked, noting his silent friend's interest with it. He felt as if Tristan knew what it meant or was familiar with it, instead of acknowledging it; he just gave back the necklace to the scout.

The Scout shook his head. "It belongs to her."

Silence reigned after Tristan's quiet answer, complete silence except for the sound of the Scout munching on his apple.

"So any guesses as to who she is?" Galahad asked breaking the spell over them.

"I don't know…," Dagonet said, looking up from the fire.

Arthur tiredly brought up his bed roll and went to find a place to sleep mouthing a goodnight to knights as he went. Bors spluttered something unintelligible and then stood up. "I need a drink," he muttered and went off to find his saddlebags.

Lancelot laughed and Dagonet looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is something funny, Lancelot?"

Lancelot shook his head, smiling. "I just think it's rather entertaining, Bors' reactions to things." He stood and yawned, "I'm going to sleep now," he smiled suddenly, "Remind me to talk to that girl tomorrow."

Tristan narrowed his brown eyes at Lancelot and bit rather viciously into his apple, but remained silent.

"You're not to go near her, Lance," Dagonet told him, "Tristan's the one who found her and I'm the only healer, therefore you have no reason to approach her for anything."

Lancelot snorted. "You two just don't like letting me have any fun."

"Go on, Lance," "And leave the women alone." Dagonet waved him off, knowing the scout, he wouldn't want to share.

Lancelot laughed and went off to his bedroll.

Gawain and Galahad wandered off to their own beds leaving Dagonet and Tristan on their own by the fire.

* * *

AN: i know...i know...r&r


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

She could feel a movement beside her; she was after all only half asleep while the other was hazily aware of her surroundings. The woad had left the wagon and she could feel something powerful, or someone made growing near its. She waited almost holding her breath in anticipation, and then it made it presence know. It's something dark and old and smelt like earth and dew.

_'MERLIN'_

The dark sorcerer was in the deep forest. The wind picked up slowly carrying secrets from within towards her. The wagon flapped and a small breeze brushed at her making her skin tingle, sharing discoveries and she could hear it softly whispering in her ear slowly carrying out the words being spoken that she could almost see them. Merlin standing up a slope, before him was the woad and the roman; Guinevere and Arthur.

"Peace between us this night, Arthur Castus"

Another brush of wind and….

"So Rome is leaving. The Saxons have come. The world we have known and fought for is ended. Now we must make a new world"

Then the wind vanished and she knew Merlin had made it so. She could feel him stare at her and she opened her eyes and saw his face. She could feel his presence probing at her mind as the stared at each other. Surprise flashed in his eyes when he saw what he was looking for. Her face was vacant, seemingly nonchalant and not caring about what he found out, she told him a low voice, almost a whisper "He will not bend, Old Man. He's hatred for you is too great."

He disappeared and the wind outside returned and she found her self staring at the light hanging from the top of the wagon, but not before she heard him say "Love overcomes all"… she let out a breath and whispered _" pro amor vincit omnia"_ and with a smile she let the wind put her back to sleep.

She had woken up feeling marginally better. Looking around she saw that she was alone not surprised that the woad had not returned. The blanket that was draped on her fell and she saw that had put her in a dress. A dark shade of violet, low neckline showing the top of her breasts, her waist cinched and then the gown draping from her waist. Her sleeves were flowing freely not closed but fastened at her elbows. She grabbed a wool cloth and used it as a shawl and slowly made her way out of the wagon.

She lowered herself from the cart she had slept in and tightened her shawl around her. She took a few steps and then just stood there letting the wind caress her like friend welcoming her. On her toes she could feel the earth beat and though covered with snow, it only exudes warmth crawling from her feet into her filling her and making her sigh in content. She started towards the campfires, finding nothing but ember left from the fire. She stood there and watch the scene unfold before her.

"Get him!" shrieked Marius and then his men seized Dagonet, dragging him from the ground where he had slept, keeping watch over Lucan.

Lucan, startled awake, watched as a man much like his father was dragged away. "No!" he shouted.

She'd heard the boy cry after his parents in the dungeon, and known that his first peace came with Dagonet. The need to take the boy was so great it took all her effort to stay still. It did not help that she knew it would happen or the results. So she just kept to herself and watched, her face betraying nothing, never giving away that her veins now flushed with rage as the Roman grabbed the boy.

"I have the boy!" shouted Marius, his blade at the boy's neck.

She held her breath for moment as she saw Fulcina attempt to free Lucan. A growled escaped form her when Marius pushed her sending the Roman woman to the snowy ground.

She saw some movement from the edge of the forest as the mercenaries drew their swords, advancing on Dagonet

"Get him!" shouted Marius.

Then she heard a bow released and an arrow suddenly shot out of the forest then across the snowy clearing stopping all movement. Marius looked down saw the arrow now piercing his heart, and then dropped like a stone. She saw Lucan ran towards the giant knight, who pushed the boy under the cart he'd previously been sleeping near.

"Down," ordered Dagonet. He reached into the cart and drew his sword, growling at the mercenaries.

She looked across the clearing, meeting the eyes of Guinevere as she notched another arrow.

"Your hands seem better," offered Lancelot with a smirk.

Guinevere glared and shot an arrow at the mercenaries, the arrow sticking out of the snow at their feet.

Bors suddenly rode in screamed "ARTORIUS!" stopping in front of the mercenaries. "Do we have a problem?" he asked in a threatening voice.

Arthur looked at them with a look of anger. "You have a choice. You help or you die."

The mercenaries exchanged glances as Bors edged his stallion towards them. Finally the leader ordered them to put down their weapons, which they all hesitantly did after Dagonet urged them threateningly.

Jols, who had been standing on the side, walked over to gather the weapons. He glanced at the girl who just stood by and watched. Feeling disconcerted by her stare he quickly gathered the weapons and went off to pack them away.

At that instant, Tristan rode in from the forest. Bors grinned and said, "How many did you kill?"

"Four."

Bors laughed. "Not a bad start for the day."

Tristan turned to Arthur and dropped a crossbow at his feet. "Armor piercing. They're close; we have no time."

Tristan caught a glimpse of the woman they had saved as he threw the armors in the ground. She shifted her eyes and focused her attention on him. As they stared at each other he couldn't explain a sudden feeling of familiarity that had surprised him.

Arthur called his name. He turned to him and was ordered to ride ahead. He just nodded and before he turned around spared a last glance at the woman who was still staring at him. After a beat he turned around and rode ahead to scout, the woman's face never leaving his mind.

The knights continued riding after Tristan came back. She was sitting at the entrance of the wagon. Tristan pulled back and was riding beside her. No words spoken, but their presence almost touching. She could almost feel his warmth from where he was. Then they stopped, they've arrived a large frozen lake. Tristan left her side and rode towards Arthur. He observed the surrounding area. They could definitely make it over the lake, of that he was sure. But they should probably stick to the far sides of the lake. The middle is bound to be more brittle.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asked after looking around.

Tristan shook his head. "No. We have to cross the ice."

Arthur nodded his head and instructed for everyone to get out of the carriages and to spread out.

The knights dismounted their horses. She stepped out of the wagon and made her way towards them. She saw the icy lake and felt the wind around her and knew again today, her vision would play out. They started to spread out and moved across the ice. The sound of ice cracking was heard all around her

The sound of Saxon drums started to fill the air, louder than any of them had ever heard before. They were closer than ever.

Her feet touched the ice and she felt a shiver run through spine, not of cold but of fear of what is to come. In her visions it was just Guinevere and Lucan that was saved; she was not supposed to be here at all. Then maybe, just maybe, this vision may come out different as well due to her presence. One thing is certain though no death shall come upon them as long as she was concerned. The healer would not perish on her watch.

Arthur turned around to face the knights with a grave look on his face.

"Knights..." Arthur trailed off.

"Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting," Bors said.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan said earning a smirk from Dagonet.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain said.

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad added.

Dagonet started moving and said, "Here. Now."

Arthur turned to Jols and nodded his head. "Jols."

Jols turned to the people behind him and said, "You two, take the horses."

She saw Fulcina waving for her. She made her towards the lady who was carrying something in both arms. "I had collected them and hid them from the monks, somehow I though you'll want them back" Fulcina explained as when she looked questioningly at the package.

She place it in the wagon and untied its covering, it revealed her valuable possessions, a dagger, twin blades, her bow, some arrows and belts to hold them. I looked at her and bowed low. Fulcina was flustered and said" It was all I can do after not being able to help you before"

She just shook her head, smiled at her and said "thank you" and proceeded to wear them. She fastened her belt low around her hip and put the twin blades on each side. She placed the dagger on her thigh and was now hidden under the dress. Grabbed the bow and arrows and nodded at the lady before making her way back to the lake. She passed by Arthur who was talking to Ganis, one of the former serfs that had acquired Arthur's respect, on her way.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe," Arthur said to Ganis.

Ganis protested. "You're seven against two hundred!"

"Eight," Guinevere interrupted, brushing past them. "You could use another bow."

The carriages had already started moving away and Dagonet waved goodbye to Lucan. Lucan sadly returned the wave. The wind was blowing hard, causing her long wavy hair to whip around her face. She then walked towards the knights placing herself between Tristan and Dagonet. They all looked at her in surprise.

She just said in a low voice almost whispering "_novem_"

* * *

AN: R&R....i guess


End file.
